Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Sleipnir y sus hermanos renunciaron a su posición como dioses, ahora vivirán su vida como ponys normales acompañenlos a ellos y a varios amigos a descubrir las aventuras que su nueva vida les tiene preparada, lo se mal summary pero la historia es buena les prometo que ira mejorando con cada capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Nuevo Comienzo: "Responsabilidades van responsabilidades vienen"

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la derrota de Vildrak y de Dark Gaia, ahora Jackal Sleipnir, Markus Deathook y Drawing Gunner eran solo Alicornios normales debido a que después de salvar al mundo de la amenaza de Dark Gaia renunciaron a su título de dioses, asi ellos y todos los que los conocían o sabían quiénes eran olvidaron por completo que eran dioses pero sin perder los lazos de amistad que tenían y se preguntaran ¿Ahora que es de ellos? Pues eso lo sabrán a continuación:

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa en el bosque Everfree, silencio que fue roto por el ruido de un motor, se trataba de Sleipnir que iba manejando su motocicleta a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo el ruido de las pisadas de algo enorme que iba a toda prisa comenzaron a escucharse entonces de entre los altos arboles del bosque everfree salió la gigantesca figura de un Spinosaurus color negro con la espina y algunas partes de su cuerpo color rojo sangre, muchos pensarían que aquella bestia estaba persiguiendo a Sleipnir pero no, las cosas no eran así aquel temible y feroz Spinosaurus era la mascota de Sleipnir que respondía al nombre de Chomp, esa noche se encontraban cazando a La Osa Mayor.

Jajjaajja ¿Qué sucede Chomp? No me digas que ya estás cansado-decía Sleipnir conduciendo su moto, cabe mencionar que Sleipnir no había cambiado nada a excepción de su vestimenta, todavía conservaba su gorro solo que ahora llevaba puestos unos goggles, cambio su gabardina por un traje de mecánico (Como el de Mechanic Baird de Gears of War 3 solo que color negro y sin el pantalón obviamente) y además de sus katanas ahora llevaba 2 revolver mágnum y un rifle francotirador. Ahora continuemos

Chomp al escuchar a Sleipnir decir esto solo gruño

-Jajajajajaj me alegra saberlo, descuida presiento que esa cosa debe estar cerca

Continuaron su camino algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a campo abierto fue ahí cuando vieron a la Osa Mayor descansando en una piedra a la mitad de aquel campo

-Chomp ya sabes que hacer-Chomp obedeció y lanzo un potente rugido captando la atención de la osa mayor que al ver a nuestros amigos comenzó a correr hacia ellos, Chomp hizo lo mismo así las dos bestias chocaron y comenzaron a empujar a su adversario, Sleipnir arranco la moto y comenzó a conducirla con un casco mientras con el otro preparaba su rifle francotirador para disparar una vez que estuvo junto a la osa mayor disparo contra su cuerpo sin causar el daño esperado, la Osa Mayor solo se enfureció y puso su atención sobre Sleipnir quien al ver esto comenzó a escapar de ahí junto a Chomp.

-Ay Mierda Chomp es hora del Plan B

Chomp solo gruño

No Chomp no sé cuál sea el plan B así que aléjala de mi mientras se me ocurre algo-dicho esto Chomp comenzó a empujar a la Osa para alejarla de Sleipnir a una distancia prudente

-Eso es-dijo Sleipnir al ver una colina con una gran piedra en la cima-¡CHOMP¡ llevémosla a esa colina, haremos que choque contra ella para que esa piedra le caiga encima ¿De acuerdo?-Chomp asintió con la cabeza y se posiciono del lado derecho de esta y Sleipnir del lado izquierdo para así poder acorralarla y hacerla chocar contra aquella colina, el plan resulto a la perfección, la osa choco pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente, la gran roca no cayo aún seguía sobre la cima-Chomp golpea la…Ay mierda ahora no-dijo Sleipnir al ver a Chomp regresar a su forma infantil (resulta que Chomp tiene la habilidad de pasar de la etapa de cría a adulto por determinado tiempo y después de que pasa ese periodo de tiempo vuelve a la normalidad)-Te tenías que quedar sin fuerza ahora, bueno ya al parecer tendré que hacer esto manualmente

Sleipnir estaba a punto de subir cuando la Osa despertó y le soltó un fuerte zarpazo haciendo que chocara con una piedra cercana. Acto seguido Sleipnir se reincorporo y comenzó a disparar a la Osa haciéndola enfurecer más y provocando que esta lo siguiera golpeando

-Ay Mierda al parecer si tendré que usarlo, bien aquí vamos-así un aura azul rodeo a Sleipnir quien comenzó a sufrir una transformación. Comenzó a encorvarse, su cola pasó de ser la de un pony a la de un reptil, sus patas delanteras se transformaron en unos largos brazos que terminaban en unas poderosas garras palmeadas, sus patas traseras ahora parecían las de un dragón, su cabeza ahora era similar a la de un lagarto con unas grandes fauces, se había transformado en una especie de reptil bípedo, lo único que recordaba su forma original era su vestimentas que aun llevaba puesta

-Ajajajajajaja vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, un bello y enorme oso de peluche-dijo Sleipir con una voz maniática-Ven aquí bola de pelos quiero jugar contigo

La Osa Mayor se abalanzo contra Sleipnir quien chasqueo los dedos apareciendo detrás de la osa para después disparar sus pistolas-¡Ajajajjaja que gracioso¡, dime osito jjajjaajjaja pero porque le pido que me responda si es un puto animal ajajjjjajaja, pero aun así espero que te gusten las balas con haki-La Osa solto un gemido de dolor al sentir las balas impactar contra su cuerpo

-Ay le dolió al osito que triste, es una lástima pero no importa de todas formas tienes que comerte tu postre maldito-dijo Mientras que se acercaba a la osa a una velocidad tremenda, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla a los ojos saco su rifle y disparo dentro de la boca de la osa que cayo muerta al instante

Minutos después de esto Sleipnir volvió a su forma original-Ah sí trabajo completo, si no fuera por esa Akuma no Mi (Fruta del diablo) que robe de las bóvedas de Canterlot no hubiera salido en una pieza de aquí, bien ahora quitémosle los dientes a esta cosa Chomp recuerda que eso fue lo que decía la encomienda.

Al Día siguiente en Ponyville

Sleipnir y Chomp entraron al pueblo con un saco de dinero, compraron algunas cosas hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran casa del doble de grande que la alcaldía, en la entrada principal tenia un logo, era el de una calavera sobre un ancla y bajo esta estaba escrito el nombre "Soul Reapers" se trataba del gremio que Sleipnir creo,

Una vez que entraron fueron recibidos por nada más ni nada menos que Las Dazzlings

Hola Sleipnir –dijeron las 3 al unisono

Jjajaja hola chicas, diganme ¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Sleipnir

-No, ah si tu novia Seras me dijo que te dijera que quería hablar contigo-respondió Aria

-Mmm ya veo entonces iré con ella, Chomp ve y descansa si te lo mereces

Sleipnir se dirigía a su habitación no sin antes saludar a todos ahí, a Ahuizotl, Ragnarok, sus ex generales, los ex miembros de la compañía, a Teodora, a su hermano Markus y a su hermano Gunner todos ellos bebiendo cerveza claro.

Subió las escaleras, llego a la puerta de su habitación, entro y vio a Seras sentada en la cama

-AY Jackie te extrañe mucho que bueno que volviste-dijo Seras mientras lo besaba y lo abrazaba

-Yo también amor y ¿De que querías hablar?

-Oh veo que Aria te viso, Bueno es que yo, veras esta mañana Salí a comprar unas cosas y encontré algo y lo traje aquí

-De veras y ¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?

-Uff está bien veras yo encontré una pequeña alicornio que no aparentaba tener más de 4 años sola e indefensa parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en la calle sin nada que comer, me acerque para tratar de ayudarla pero en cuanto me vio una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y bueno ella me llamo "Mami" y comenzó a preguntarme "¿Y Papi dónde está?

-Ya veo ¿Eso es todo?

-No amor no es todo, yo al escuchar esas inocentes palabras recordé lo mucho que anhelaba tener un hijo contigo y pues decidí adoptarla y la traje aquí prometiéndole que la llevaría contigo Jackie con su "Papi"

-Bueno yo….-Sleipnir no alcanzo terminar, al instante en que Seras menciono la palabra "Papi" la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una pequeña alicornio color hielo, su cola al igual que su crin eran castañas, que no aparentaba tener más de 4 años se abalanzo sobre Sleipnir abrazándolo

¡PAPI¡-dijo la pequeña abrazando a Sleipnir que sintió una sensación de calidez al sentir los brazos de aquella pequeña dejándolo en estado de shock

-Awww Jackie ves, te quiere mucho y ¿ …..-Sleipnir la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el

-Shhh, amor no tienes que preguntarme si, claro que acepto, esta pequeña será nuestra bella hija

-¿En. Enserio?

-Claro que si amor, ahora ven acá-dijo Sleipnir besándola

¡SI PAPI Y MAMI SE AMAN¡-exclamo la pequeña con su inocente voz

-Ajajaajaj y tú no te salvas del amor de Papi - dijo Sleipnir comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña

-Jjajajajajaj Papi detente por favor ajajajjajaja

-Ah está bien y dime Vicky ¿Ya tiene nombre?

-No no tiene

-Bien-Sleipnir tomo a la pequeña y la acerco a su rostro-tu nombre será Hope

-Awww Jackie que lindo nombre

-Si lo sé, es igual de lindo que nuestra hija-dijo abrazando a Seras, en eso Hope abrazo a sus ahora padres

-Mami, Papi tengo hambre-finalizo la pequeña

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Hola aquí Sleipnir, bueno espero les guste este nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace algunos dias, en fin dejenme un review diciendome que les pareció, si hay algo en lo que debo mejorar o algo que les gustaría que agregar, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Nuevo Comienzo: Batalla en Ponyville y un Nuevo Miembro

-Mami, Papi tengo hambre-dijo la pequeña Hope

-Y ¿Qué te gustaría comer hija mía?-pregunto Seras cargando a la pequeña

-Mmmm no lo sé pero tengo hambre-respondió Hope inocentemente

Sleipnir se acercó a Hope-Dime enana te gustaría que Papi te lleve a comer

-Ah si si yo y Papi, pero ¿y Mami? No vendrá

-No sé si ella quiera venir-dijo Sleipnir acercándose a Seras

-Sabes que si Jackie y más si es contigo y con nuestra pequeña-respondió Seras-pero ustedes adelántense si yo voy a hacer algo rápido

-Bien amor, ven Hope mama nos alcanzara enseguida-Hope subió a la cabeza de Sleipnir, donde se ocultó bajo el gorro de este

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al salón principal del gremio donde fueron recibidos por Markus- Hola hermanito ¿Cómo te fue con Seras?-pregunto curioso

-Tu dímelo-dijo Sleipnir quitándose su gorro y revelando a Hope

-Wow y esas niña ¿De dónde salió?

-Seras la encontró y decidió adoptarla así que ahora ella es mi hija y yo soy su padre

Hope veía con curiosidad a Markus- Jajjajaaj ¿Qué sucede Hope?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Papi ¿Quién es él?

-Él es tu tío Markus Deathook

-¡Tío Hookie¡-decía Hope sonriendo

-Mucho gusto querida sobrina

-¡Papi¡ ya vámonos tengo mucha hambre-se quejó Hope

-Jajajajaaj está bien te dejo Hermanito tengo una niña que alimentar

Avanzaron un poco por el salón solo para toparse con Drawing Gunner el otro hermano de Sleipnir

-Mah Nigga-dijo Gunner

-Que paso Hermano

-Pos nada aquí, Oh ¿y esa Bebe?-dijo al ver a Hope

-Bueno ella es mi nueva Hija

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-Jjajaja claro que sí, Hope ve con tu tío Gunner

Gunner al sentir a Hope entre sus brazos comenzó a abrazarla, apretarla y a apachurrar sus cachetes-Ah si eres una bebe bonita y gordita y eres mi sobrina-decía Gunner. Hope solo reía por las ocurrencias de su tío, luego recordó que tenía hambre y se quejó de nuevo

-Ay Papi ya quiero comer algo, mi pancita quiere tener comida dentro-decía mientras Sleipnir la ponía en su cabeza

-Jajajajajaja si está bien ya vámonos, adiós Gunner

Padre e Hija siguieron con su camino, ya estaban a punto de salir del gremio cuando fueron detenidos por alguien-Awww que niña tan linda-se trataba de Sonata

-Si es muy hermosa

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunto

-Veras esta pequeña es mi hija, Seras la adopto y bueno ahora soy su padre

-Oh ya veo, Hola pequeña yo soy tu tía Sonata tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es…. Papi ¿Cómo me llamo?-pregunto inocentemente

-Hehhehe te llamas Hope enana

-Mi nombre es Hope enana-Sleipnir y Sonata comenzaron a reír

-Jjajajajjaja no amor solo Hope

-Papi tontito porque no me dices

-Lo siento pequeña

-Tienes un lindo nombre y eres muy tierna Hope-decía Sonata apretando sus mejillas

-¡Pap¡ ya podemos irnos

-Jajaajjaa si amor ya aquí está la salida, nos vemos luego Sonata –finalizo Sleipnir saliendo por la puerta. Una vez afuera Sleipnir iba a esperar a Seras pero Hope ya tenía hambre y trato de buscar una manera de calmar su hambre al menos hasta que Seras saliera-Dime Hope ¿Te gustaría una malteada?

Los ojos de Hope brillaron al escuchar esto-¡Si¡ que sea de chocolate con muchas chispas de colores y crema batida con una gran cereza en la punta

-No se diga más vamos por tu malteada-Entraron a Sugarcube Corner donde compraron 3 malteadas, después salieron y se sentaron en una banca cercana donde comenzaron a beber su malteada

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

Podemos ver a Luna, a Celestia y a Cadence en la sala del trono hablando con Shining Armor y con otros 3 corceles.

-Bien me acaba de llegar el informe de que Jackal Sleipnir acaba de regresar de uno de sus sucios trabajos y he de suponer que en este momento se encuentra en su sucio gremio con sus hermanos Deathook y Gunner, es por eso que los cite aquí

-¿A qué se refiere majestad?-pregunto Shining Armor

Luna dio un paso al frente-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que ustedes 3 se encargaran de vencer y capturar a Sleipnir y a sus hermanos, para que su gremio se venga abajo al no tener a sus líder y a sus 2 miembros más fuertes para guiarlos

-Princesa Luna yo como fiel capitán de la Guardia Lunar prometo acabar con ellos cueste lo que cueste-dijo un Pegaso del mismo color que Luna, con crin y cola color blanco, su cutie mark era una luna menguante con dos espadas atravesadas, llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco y sobre este una capa color negro con la cutie mark de Luna estampada en el centro.

Eso espero Nova-le dijo Luna a aquel corcel-"Jackie lo siento pero tenemos que hacer esto"

-Shining prométeme que nada malo te suceder- Shining asintió con la cabeza

-Y ustedes, Sun Flare y Dante ¿Tienen algo que decir?-pregunto Celestia haciendo que una 2 figuras se acercaran

-Yo hare que esos idiotas sientan las llamas del infierno-dijo fríamente La primera figura Se trataba de un gran unicornio color amarillo con crin y cola color naranja con detalles azules, llevaba puesto un abrigo del mismo color que su crin y una capa blanca con la cutie mark de Celestia estampada en el medio

Ellos van a sufrir la ira de los vientos helados del norte-dijo con la misma frialdad un gran Pony de tierra color blanco con la crin y cola color azul, llevaba puesto un abrigo color azul fuerte y una capa igual a la de Sun Flare

-Bien-dijo Celestia- Movilicen las tropas hacia Ponyville

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Paso un rato hasta que pudieron ver a Seras acercarse a ellos

-Hola preciosa

-Jackie ¿Por qué Hope está bebiendo eso?

-Pues porque yo se la compre

-Oh no Jackie no le compres eso, le hace daño, debe alimentarse sanamente si está en crecimiento además de que le puede dar un resfriado o algo así por lo frías que están esas cosas

-Pero Mami no me enferme, mira ya la termine y estoy bien-decía Hope inocentemente mostrando el vaso de malteadas vacío

Seras vio esto con ternura-Awww está bien amor pero procura no tomar muchas de estas ¿Si?

-Si mami

-Al menos me compraron una a mí?-pregunto Seras

-No Vicky lo olvide perdóname amor

-¿Enserio?-pregunto viendo a Hope con una mirada seria

-Si te compramos una Mami pero el glotón de Papi se la tomo en el camino

Sleipnir sintió algo de miedo al escuchar a Hope decir esto-Ah sí ¿Quién tiene hambre?

-¡YO¡-dijo Hope

Así los 3 comenzaron a recorrer el pueblo buscando un sitio para poder comer, transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que finalmente encontraron un buen lugar para comer, justo cuando iban a entrar una voz los detuvo. Voltearon y pudieron ver una gran cantidad de guardias

-Ustedes alto ahí-era un guardia real

-¿Cómo porque haría eso?-pregunto Sleipnir con arrogancia

-Tu Sleipnir estas bajo arresto

-Jajajajaj por favor si estoy con mi familia

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de convertirte en un criminal

-Seras sal de aquí, da aviso a los demás y lleva a Hope a un lugar seguro-Seras obedeció y se fue volando de ahí con Hope entre sus brazos.

-Bien ahora si pendejos que empiece la fiesta-dijo Sleipnir desenfundando sus 2 pistolas y comenzando a disparar a los guardias que comenzaron a atacarlo sin éxito

-Así que este el poder del líder de "Soul Reapers"

-Jajajajajaja en serio ustedes son los que protegen Equestria no me hagan reír

Los Guardias enfurecieron al escucharlo decir esto, Sleipnir liquidaba a los guardias sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo pero aun así eran demasiados-Serán fáciles de derrotar pero si siguen llegando me será difícil contenerlos

-¡Es por eso que estamos aquí Jackal¡-exclamo Midas

Seguido de esto todos los miembros de "Soul Reapers" aparecieron detrás de Midas para ayudar a Sleipnir

Una feroz batalla comenzó, aunque el gremio se veía superado en número no mostraba debilidad alguna, todos luchaban con valor.

Xibalba el Megalania y Norberto la Titanoboa se abalanzaban sobre los guardias asesinándolos en el proceso. Los demás guardias que veían esto huían despavoridos.

-Adonde creen que van Maricas-era Midas que atacaba con sus hachas a diestra y siniestra a los guardias que querían escapar

-Oye Midas déjanos algo-decía Perséfone que disparaba flechas desde el aire

De la nada Chomp en su forma adulta apareció aplastando y devorando a una gran cantidad de guardias a su paso

En otro punto Sleipnir estaba acorralado por una gran cantidad de adversarios-Ay Mierda ahora que hago

-Descuida Jackie ya estoy aquí-dijo Seras cargando su arma el rifle Harkonnen

-Vicky ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Hope?

-Tranquilo ella está segura en el gremio con Sonata

-Bien entonces acabemos con estos idiotas, ven sube-Seras subió a los hombros de Sleipnir quien comenzó a girar a una velocidad tremenda, giraron tan rápido que un tornado se formó alrededor de ellos. De aquel tornado varias balas comenzaron a salir exterminando a todos los guardias que los habían acorralado anteriormente.

Los "Soul Reapers" estaban ganando esta batalla pero no fue hasta cierto punto que su ventaja se vino abajo gracias a los 4 Capitanes que aparecieron al ver a sus tropas ser masacradas

-¿Pero qué?-se preguntaba Sleipnir al ver a los 4 capitanes

-Ay disculpa si te asuste-dijo uno de los capitanes apareciendo frente a Sleipnir se trataba de Nova

-Vaya pero si es Nova, dime ¿Cómo esta Luna y mis pequeñas?

-Cállate maldito y prepárate que voy a acabar contigo-dijo mientras sus cascos delanteros se cubrían de oscuridad

-Oh que sucede no me digas que estas celoso-respondió Sleipnir mientras sus cascos también se cubrían con oscuridad, después se lanzó hacia Nova golpeándolo en el rostro.

-Oh no lo hiciste-dijo una voz esta vez era Shining Armor que se dirigía hacia Sleipnir a toda velocidad.

Dos contra uno eso no es justo, que tal dos contra dos-se trataba de Gunner que había frenado a Shining Armor con fuerte golpe en el estómago dejando a Shining en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

Entonces de la nada una gran llamarada estaba a punto de impactar a Gunner pero fue bloqueada por un rayo que fue lanzado por Markus-Vaya Sun Flare aun conservas tu estilo frenético y desesperado

- Y tú sigues igual de arrogante Deathook

Entonces cuando la pelea iba a comenzar un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos tanto de los hermanos como de los capitanes.

Los hermanos voltearon y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al cuarto general, acercándose hacia ellos-Ustedes trio de idiotas enserio creen que pueden hacernos frente

¿Trio de idiotas? Porque no mejor un cuarteto de pendejos-dijo una voz que todos reconocieron a la perfección

¡Di..discord¡-exclamo Shining Armor con temor al ver a Discord

-El mismo-respondió Discord poniéndose junto a los 3 hermanos

-Discord compañero recibiste mi invitación-dijo Sleipnir

-Ah sí amigo mío, y lo mejor es que la acepte

-Jajajjaaj si ya veo, al parecer no debo mencionarte tu prueba para entrar al gremio cierto-dijo Sleipnir señalando a los capitanes

-Ja descuida amigo lo tengo cubierto, Dante se rumora que posees un poder titánico

Dante dio un paso al frente-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-Hmmm esto será interesante

-Digo lo mismo

Así Discord, Markus, Sleipnir y Gunner estaban frente a sus respectivos oponentes

Todos en Ponyville sabían la gran batalla que se iba a librar, se escondieron en sus casas, una vez adentro abrieron sus ventanas para no perder ningún detalle de este combate.

-Debemos ir a apoyarlos-exclamo Forcis que fue detenido por Seras

-No, esta pelea esta fuera de nuestros límites

Pero no solo en el pueblo también en el Castillo de la Amistad donde las Mane 6 veían con asombro a los 8 combatientes desde una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala del trono.

-Applejack ¿Crees que Gunner y Jackie salgan bien librados de esto?-pregunto Rarity preocupada

-Yo espero que sí, aunque mi relación con Gunner término hace tiempo yo aún me preocupo por él y no sé qué haría si algo le sucediera-respondió Applejack con la misma preocupación

-Si yo aún siento lo mismo por Jackie, solo espero que no le pase nada-dijo Rarity con nostalgia

Twilight noto la preocupación de sus amigas y trato de reconfortarlas-Chicas descuiden acaso olvidan que ellos son los más fuertes de su gremio-dijo Twilight abrazando a sus amigas-"Ay Jackie yo moriría si algo te sucede"-pensó Twilight

En Canterlot las 3 princesas veían expectantes aquella escena, también mostraban un rostro de preocupación pero sobretodo Luna que tenía junto a ella a sus hijas que procreo con Sleipnir.

"Jackie por favor quiero que salgas bien librado de esta por tus hijas"-pensó mirando a sus dos pequeñas

Celestia se le acerco-¿Sucede algo Luna?

-No Celly tu tranquila

"Hookie mi Hookie ten mucho cuidado"-pensó Celestia

A Cadence también se le podía notar su preocupación-Shining ten mucho cuidado-dijo Cadence-"Pero sobre todo tu Jackie cuídate mucho"-pensó

De vuelta en Ponyville

Los capitanes, Discord y Los 3 Hermanos seguían mirándose fijamente-¡QUE EMPIECE LA DIVERSION¡-finalizo Sleipnir

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**¿Podrán Discord y los 3 hermanos derrotar a los capitanes? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo que subiré en unas horas, pero ahora díganme ¿les gusto?, si es así dejen un review me ayudarían mucho, también pueden darme alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría que agregara mas adelante en la historia sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Nuevo Comienzo: La Gran Batalla

Que empiece la fiesta-dijo Sleipnir lanzándose hacia Nova que hizo lo mismo generando un choque que soltó una gran cantidad de oscuridad cubriendo la zona donde se encontraban ellos instante.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Sleipnir-dijo Nova rompiendo con el choque, Sleipnir sabia que Nova era un oponente fuerte y que no debía escuchar sus provocaciones.

-No lo se ,¿tu que crees?-Sleipnir hizo aparecer una pequeña flama misma que acerco a la Oscuridad que al sentir el contacto dejo de ser oscuridad transformándose en llamas negras, Sleipnir se acerco a estas llamas negras y comenzó a absorberlas, una vez que las absorbió con sus cascos comenzó a lanzar llamaradas negras contra Nova que con ciertas dificultades las esquivaba.

-Hmm buena técnica, pero no mejor que la mía-dijo Nova transformándose en una sombra negra, Sleipnir perdió a Nova de vista entre aquella oscuridad

-Mierda no lo veo por ningún lado

-Eso es porque estoy detrás de ti pendejo-era Nova que apareció detrás de Sleipnir asestándole un fuerte golpe mandándolo lejos, Nova hizo esto varias veces dejando a Sleipnir un tanto lastimado

-Ahh Mierda, te felicito idiota tendrás el honor de ver mi transformación-así Sleipnir se transformo en su forma de lagarto-Ajajajajajjjajajaja *Snif.. vaya puedo oler tu miedo maldito engendro ajjaajjajajjaaj prepárate Nova vas a morir

Nova se aterrorizo al ver la nueva forma de Sleipnir y las palabras que le había dicho-No..No puede ser

-Jajajajajajajaja si si puede ser maldita escoria-dijo Sleipnir tomando la cabeza de Nova con una de sus garras lanzándolo contra una casa cercana destruyéndola por completo-Ajajajajajja seguiré divirtiéndome con el

En otro punto de Ponyville Markus y Solar Flare se repartían golpes como si no hubiera mañana, Rayos negros y grandes Llamaradas colisionaban constantemente causando algunos temblores en el pueblo

-Eres persistente Deathook-dijo Solar

-Digo lo mismo-respondió Markus lanzando un potente rayo negro impactando de lleno el cuerpo de Solar Flare que se retorció de dolor

-Hnnng hijo de...-antes de poder terminar Markus le dio un tremenda patada en el estomago lanzándolo al suelo

Solar estaba en una gran desventaja-Parece que tendré que luchar con mi máximo poder-exclamo mientras una armadura hecha de fuego lo cubrió de la cabeza a los pies-Ahora si criminal siente las llamas del infierno-dijo mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego que impacto en el cuerpo de Markus

-Ahh mierda esto quema, pero no me importa derrotare a este tipo cueste lo que cueste-Markus salió disparado de las llamas que lo envolvían y se dirigió hacia Solar pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo fue frenado por Dante que con sus cascos envueltos en Hielo mando a Markus de regreso al suelo

-Voy a acabar contigo criminal-dijo Dante dirigiéndose donde estaba Markus pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo Discord apareció bloqueando el ataque de Dante y salvando a Markus

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Markus sorprendido

-Bueno se que tuvimos o tenemos nuestras diferencias pero acaso un mimbro de "Soul Reapers" no protege a los suyos-contesto Discord aun bloqueando el ataque de Dante

-En eso tienes razón ahora si me disculpas tengo una flamita que apagar- Markus se reincorporo y dirigió hacia su oponente

En otro punto Gunner estaba sentado mientras Shining lo veía con enojo

-Oye maldito no me ignores

-No te ignoro simplemente tengo flojera-respondió Gunner bostezando

-Te voy enseñar a respetar-Shining trato de golpear a Gunner pero no pudo debido a que había desaparecido-¿Donde estas?

-Ah ya te dije que tengo flojera-dijo Gunner sentado en una banca detrás de Shining-no quiero pelear

-No estas en posición para decir eso así que en guar...-Armor no alcanzo a finalizar su frase Gunner le había asestado un fuerte golpe en la zona del cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

-Ahora si a dormir un poco-dijo Gunner recostándose en una banca cercana

Canterlot

-¡SHINING¡-exclamaba Cadence con preocupación, Celestia se le acerco para tratar de calmarla

-Sobrina tranquila el estará bien no te preocupes-decía Celestia abrazándola

Luna se acerco a sus hijas que veían con asombro el combate-¡Niñas¡ no vean eso váyanse a su habitación

-Pero Mami-dijeron al unísono

-Nada de peros

Bright Aurora dio un paso al frente-Mami mi hermana y yo queremos ver a Papi y al tío Markus patearle el trasero a esos idiotas

-Aurora quien te enseño a decir esas palabras

Shine Star intervino-Papi nos enseño-Aurora hizo un facepalm al escuchar a su hermana y trato de arreglar su metida de pata

-Lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que escuchamos a Papi decirlo una vez y nos pareció gracioso

-"Ay Jackal como se nota que son hijas tuyas"-pensó-No digan esas cosas

-Mami es la verdad son unos idiotas

-Ay ya niñas no digan esas palabrotas, ahora a su habitación en este momento

-No queremos-dijeron al unísono

-Bien entonces le diré a su padre lo mal que se portaron y que no les compre nada mañana que se van con el a Ponyville

Las dos pequeñas no tuvieron opción y se fueron cabizbajas hacia su habitación

De vuelta en Ponyville

Nova estaba levantándose de una pila de escombros-Carajo ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cabron?

Aquí estoy pendejo-de entre una nube de humo salió Sleipnir montado sobre Chomp dirigiéndose hacia Nova a toda velocidad

-¿Pero que?

-Ajajajajaja un lagarto con 2 pistolas sobre otro lagarto tus argumentos son invalidos-Sleipnir comenzó a dispararle a Nova al mismo tiempo que Chomp le dio un coletazo dejando a Nova aturdido

Con Discord y Dante

Dante trataba de golper a Discord pero le era imposible, el dios del caos estaba a un nivel muy superior al de Dante.

Discord aprovecho su ventaja chasqueo sus dedos he inmediatamente Dante comenzó a sentir una enorme presión sobre su cuerpo, presion que lo hizo caer al suelo ya muy lastimado

Debo decir que me has decepcionado Dante yo esperaba mas de ti-decía Discord junto a Dante que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-Tu...Mal..dito ¿Co..mo pudiste?-pregunto Dante

-No hice nada en especial simplemente mi nivel es muy superior al tuyo

-Je su...pongo que debo mejorar-finalizo Dante cerrando los ojos

-Ahora si me disculpas ay un vaso de leche con chocolate esperandome-Discord chasqueo sus dedos y un vaso de leche con chocolate apareció-MMM delicioso

Markus y Solar Flare

-Ven acá flamita aun no he acabado contigo-Markus lanzaba rayos negros a diestra y siniestra hacia su oponente

-Idiota crees que va a ser tan fácil-decía Dante apareciendo frente a Markus atacándolo con su espada hecha de fuego

Markus trato de esquivar el ataque pero le fue inútil, una barrera de fuego lo cubrió por completo

-Ahhh Mierda esto duele-decía Markus tratando de repeler las llamas que lo cubrían, de entre aquella barrera apareció Solar Flare lanzando varias bolas de fuego contra Markus quien trato de repelerlas pero fue imposible

-Ajajajajajaja y tu te haces llamar la pareja de la Princesa Celestia por favor no me hagas reír-este comentario hizo enfurecer a Markus que inmediatamente fue cubierto por rayos negros

¡Ahora si estoy Molesto¡-Markus lanzo un potente rayo de energía negra hacia Flare quien lanzo una potente llamarada contra Markus generando un choque de poderes

De vuelta con Sleipnir

Sleipnir se encontraba golpeando brutalmente a Nova-Ajjajajajjaa maldita escoria vas a morir, tu oscuridad no se compara con la mía

En ese momento Seras paso junto a ellos liquidando a varios guardias que la perseguían-Vicky ten mucho cuidado por favor-le decía Sleipnir mientras golpeaba al capitan Lunar

-"Mmm parece que encontré su debilidad"-penso Nova convirtiéndose en una sombra, una vez que hizo esto se dirigio hacia Seras

-Que ¿Dónde carajos se metió?-Sleipnir volteo y vio a Nova acercándose a Seras que no se percataba del peligro

Nova estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque hasta que otra sombra negra se posiciono entre ellos. fue ahí cuando Seras sintió algo detrás de ella y al voltear pudo ver a Sleipnir recibiendo el ataque de Nova

El golpe no fue mortal pero fue suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Sleipnir muy lastimado, Seras quedo en shock al ver a Sleipnir caer al suelo y volver a su forma normal

En otro punto muy cerca de ahí Markus estaba tumbado en el suelo y Solar Flare estaba ahí tumbado al igual que su oponente

Nova estaba apunto de asestar el golpe final pero fue detenido por una voz

¡ALTO AHI¡-dijo Celestia con furia

¡Ya fue suficiente¡-añadió Cadence

¡Como gobernantes de Equestria nosotras nombramos a Jackal Sleipnir, Drawing Gunner¡-exclamaba Luna que estaba junto a sus hijas que corrieron apresuradas con su padre

-¡y a Markus Deathook¡-grito Celestia

¡COMO LOS NUEVOS PRINCIPES DE EQUESTRIA¡-exclamaron las 3 princesas al unísono dejando sorprendidos a Discord que escupió el algodón de azúcar que estaba comiendo y despertando Gunner

¡Papi¡-Bright Aurora y Shine Star corrieron a lado de su padre derramando lagrimas en el camino

-¿Estas bien Papi?-pregunto Aurora llorando

-Papi por favor responde-añadió Star

Seras se libro del shock y se dirigió a las pequeñas abrazándolas-Shhh ya niñas su Papa va a estar bien ya verán

-Seri tengo miedo de que no despierte

-No digas eso pequeña, Jackie solo necesita descansar un poco-dijo Seras abrazando a Sleipnir

Horas después

Sleipnir despertó y pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación, de repente sintió como algo se le venia encima se trataba de Shine Star y Bright Aurora quienes abrazaron a su padre

-Papi despertaste-dijo Aurora

-Y estas bien-añadió Star

-Si mis pequeñas estoy bien ya no se preocupen-decía Sleipnir mientras las abrazaba. Después Seras se le acerco

-Jackie que bueno que despertaste me preocupe mucho-Seras lo abrazo y lo beso

-Descuida Vicky ya estoy bien no hay nada de que preocuparse

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, por ella entro Hope dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Sleipnir-PAPI DESPERTASTE- exclamo la pequeña dejando sorprendida a Luna que también se encontraba en aquella habitación

-Que bueno verte enana

-Papi no vuelvas a asustarnos así, Mami lloro mucho-dijo la pequeña señalando a Seras

-No te preocupes Hope no volverá a suceder

-Mas te vale Papi

Oh si Aurora , Star vengan quiero presentarles a alguien-Las dos niñas obedecieron y se acercaron con su padre-Pequeñas ella es Hope su hermana

Las 3 pequeñas se veían con curiosidad y timidez hasta que Hope decidió dar un paso al frente-Ho..la mi nom..bre es .H..ope-dijo con timidez

-Yo s..oy Bright Aurora

-Y yo Shine Star

Así estuvieron un rato, pasados unos minutos las 3 niñas ya estaban corriendo por toda la habitación

-Jajajajaja al parecer se llevan bien-dijo Sleipnir, después pudo ver que Luna tenia una mirada triste-Vicky ¿Puedes llevar a las niñas abajo?

-Si Jackie, niñas vengan quiero mostrarles algo-Seras y las pequeñas se retiraron de la habitación dejando solos a Sleipnir y a Luna

-Es muy encantadora-dijo Luna refiriéndose a Hope

-Si lo se-respondió Sleipnir acercándose a Luna-¿Qué sucede? conozco esa cara perfectamente Lulú

-Jackie bueno yo tengo miedo de que teniendo a Hope ya no le prestes atención a Star y a Aurora

-No digas eso, por nada del mundo dejaría de hacerle caso a mis hermosas niñas, sabes que soy capaz de todo menos de eso

-Me consta-respondió Luna con nostalgia, Sleipnir lo noto y sin perder tiempo la abrazo dejándola sorprendida

-Lulú yo no he olvidado lo que hubo entre nosotros, quiero decirte que tu siempre vas a ser una parte muy importante en mi vida, yo aun siento afecto hacia ti talvez no como antes pero todavía lo siento

-Jackie muchas gracias esas palabras significan mucho para mi, sabes presiento que tu y Victoria tendrán una relación prospera y duradera

-Gracias Lulú

-Ahora me gustaría conocer mas a la pequeña Hope

-Por supuesto ven sígueme

Sleipnir y Luna salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el salón principal del gremio, divisaron a Seras y a las niñas en una mesa cercana.

Se acercaron pero Sleipnir al no ver a Hope se preocupo un poco y comenzó a buscarla, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente la vio en la barra.

-Hope ven con mami y con tus her...-Sleipnir quedo estupefacto al ver a Hope masticando una extraña fruta color blanco-¿De donde sacaste esa fruta?

-De aquí Papi-Hope le mostro un pequeño cofre de madera

-¡¿Que?¡-Sleipnir la tomo de sus patas traseras y comenzo a agitarla-Escupela, escupela ahora mismo

-Papi ¿Qué haces?-Sleipnir seguio agitandola un rato mas hasta que noto que su pequeña habia cambiado ahora era un pequeño dragon blanco con pequeñas puas color café.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto la pequeña

-Te acabas de comer una fruta del diablo, ahora eres una pony que puede convertirse en dragon

-¡QUE¡ ¡NO PUEDE SER¡-grito la pequeña

-¡IDIOTA¡-era Seras que le dio un fuerte golpe a Sleipnir en la cabeza-Deberías tener mas cuidado a la hora de guardar tus cosas

Sleipnir con un enorme chichon en la cabeza se levanto-Que pero yo que culpa tengo , Hope ¿Por qué te la comiste?

-Porque tenia hambre-finalizo la pequeña

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review diciendo que les pareció, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimo Adiós

-Porque tenia hambre-decía la pequeña Hope siendo agitada por su padre

-Y ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho?-exclamo Sleipnir enojado haciendo que Hope llorara

Entre lagrimas Hope trato de hablar-Es que..sniff tu dijiste que..sniff..me llevarías a comer y no lo hiciste

Sleipnir no aguanto ver así a su pequeña, se acerco a su rostro para secarle las lagrimas-Esta bien, no puedo enojarme contigo pero para la próxima ya sabes que hacer ¿Entendido?

-Si Papi

Seras se acerco y la tomo entre sus brazos acariciando su pequeña crin-Esa es mi pequeña

-Gracias Mami prometo portarme bien

-Eso espero enana-dijo Sleipnir frotando la pequeña nariz de Hope-dime ¿Aun tienes hambre?

-¡Si¡-grito Hope emocionada subiéndose al lomo de su padre-¡ARRE PAPI¡

-Pero no podemos olvidar a Mami-Sleipnir tomo desprevenida a Seras y la subió a su lomo junto a Hope

-No Jackie espera

-Jajajajaja muy tarde Vicky, en marcha-Sleipnir corrió por el gremio a toda velocidad afortunadamente no derribo nada ni a nadie, después de correr como un loco por todo el gremio se detuvo en la mesa donde los esperaban Luna y sus otras 2 pequeñas Shine Star y Bright Aurora que ya estaban comiendo.

Hope no perdió tiempo y comenzó a comer, en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron por estas entraron Eris y una pequeña hibrido Pony-Draconnequs se trataba de Ilussia la hija que Sleipnir procreo con Eris

Ilussia corrió emocionada hacia Sleipnir quien la tomo entre sus brazos-¡PAPI¡

-Ven acá mi pequeña

Seguido de esto Eris se acerco y se sentó saludando a los demás, Shine Star , Hope y Bright Aurora la abrazaron

-¡ERIS¡ ¡HERMANITA¡-dijeron las 3 pequeñas abrazándola

Eris que adoraba a esas niñas y las quería como si fueran suyas las recibió con una enorme sonrisa-Hola niñas ¿Cómo están?

-Bien-dijeron las 3 al unísono

-Oh oh Ilussia¿ tu también pasaras el día de los corazones cálidos y año nuevo con Papi?-pregunto Star saltando alrededor de ella

-No se-volteo a ver a Eris-Mami ¿Puedo?

-Claro que si mi pequeña, por eso te traje

Ilussia emocionada corrió a los brazos de Sleipnir-Escuchaste eso Papi

-Si mi princesa, y estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí, a tu y a tus hermanas-Sleipnir abrazo a sus 4 hijas

-Te queremos mucho Papi-dijeron las 4 pequeñas al unísono

Luna, Eris y Seras vieron con ternura aquella escena-Awwww- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Papi ¿Podemos Jugar con Norbi y con Xiba -A si llamaban a Norberto la Titanoboa y a Xibalba ell Megalania las mascotas de Sleipnir ( Vaya mascotas)

-No lo se preguntenle a sus madres

Cada una se puso frente a su respectiva madre Ilussia con Eris, Hope con Seras y Star y Aurora con Luna

-¿Podemos?-preguntaron-Por favor si

-Esta bien-Dijo Luna

-Pero tengan cuidado-agrego Eris

-No hagan travesuras-finalizo Seras

Las 4 niñas salieron corriendo, dejando solos a su padre con Seras (Su actual pareja), Eris y Luna podrían pensar que era una situación incomoda pero todo lo contrario ninguna tenia resentimientos hacia Sleipnir

-Dime Lulú ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Algun pretendiente que tengas por ahí?-pregunto Sleipnir

Luna solo buffo-Pues lo de siempre, política, deberes reales y cosas así, ahora que lo mencionas ay dos sementales que al parecer están interesados en mi

Sleipnir hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto -"Pobres pendejos los voy a matar"-pensó-y ¿Se pueden saber sus nombres?-Sleipnir en el fondo aun amaba a Luna pero sus sentimientos por Seras eran mas fuertes

-Si no mal recuerdo uno se llama Girion y el otro Onyx Blackstar, pero la verdad yo no estoy interesada en ellos ni lo estaré (EQUISDE) ahora lo único que me preocupa es el bien estar de Equestria y el de mis pequeñas

-Ya veo-dijo Sleipnir serio-"Oh Yeah Motherfuckers tengo el camino libre por si algo llega a pasar"-penso

-"El único que me interesa eres tu Jackie"-pensó Luna

-Bien si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer-Sleipnir se dirigió al centro del salón y comenzó a gritar-¡MUCHACHOS¡-pero no recibía respuesta, todo el gremio se encontraba distraído ya sea comiendo, bebiendo o jugando

Sleipnir sabiendo que no le harían caso saco uno de sus revolver y disparo al aire haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían fijando su mirada en el

-Asi me gusta cabrones-dijo en tono autoritario- Haber Putitos el día de los corazones cálidos esta muy, muy cerca y ya viene siendo hora de que nos organicemos para la decoración del gremio asi que nos dividiremos en dos equipos-Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Muy bien Equipo Bronzo-dijo señalando una mitad-ustedes se encargaran de decorar todo el gremio, ahora Equipo John Wayne-señalo a otra mitad-ustedes se encargaran del árbol y de decorarlo ¿Entendido?

-¡SIIIII¡-dijeron todo al unísono

-Oiga Jefe ¿No hay posibilidad de ponerme en el equipo de Perséfone?-pregunto un kirin cuyo nombre era Perseo

-No puto no, ya después tendrás tiempo de hacer tus porquerías con ella, ahora que esperan ¡A CHINGAR A SU MADRE¡-dijo haciendo que todos salieran corriendo a hacer lo que les habían ordenado

Sleipnir se sentó junto a Seras, cuando de repente entraron sus 4 hijas corriendo con cara de preocupación

-Papi, Mami-dijo Hope agitada

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto con la misma preocupación

-Es Xiba, esta enfermo-Tan pronto dijeron esto Sleipnir y Seras salieron corriendo al jardín trasero donde estaban Norberto y Xibalba

Al llegar Sleipnir vio a Xibalba tumbado junto a una roca con Norberto tratando de reanimarlo

-Ay no-dijo Sleipnir con preocupación, acercándose a Xibalba que lucia muy debí, Sleipnir trato de ponerlo en el suelo pero Xibalba no podía mantenerse en pie, ni siquiera podía sostener el peso de su cabeza y por momentos cerraba sus ojos-¿Qué tienes amigo?

-¿Qué tiene Jackie?-pregunto Seras angustiada

-No lo se, llevémoslo al veterinario

-Pero es domingo, dudo que este abierta

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, niñas vayan con su Tío Markus o su Tío Gunner ,no se pero quédense aquí enseguida regresamos-las pequeñas se quedaron ahí tratando de consolar a Norberto que parecía estar triste por lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Seras cubrió a Xibalba con una manta para después colocarlo en el lomo de Sleipnir, inmediatamente salieron del gremio con dirección a la veterinaria al llegar tal como Seras lo predijo estaba cerrada

-No puede ser-exclamo Seras

-¡MIERDA NO¡ ¡¿AHORA QUE HAREMOS?¡ ¡XIBALBA ESTA MURIENDO DEBEMOS HACER ALGO YA¡-decía Sleipnir furioso con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

-Eso es, llevémoslo con Fluttershy ella sabrá que hacer

-Cierto porque no pensé en eso antes, rápido vamos

Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a casa de Fluttershy, al llegar tocaron a su puerta como locos, despues de unos momentos Fluttershy abrió

-Oh Sleipnir, Seras ¿A que debo su visita?-pregunto

-Xibalba esta muriendo-dijo Seras con tristeza

-Pasen rápido entonces

Al entrar recostaron a Xibalba en el sofá-¿Qué tiene el chiquitín?

-EL no puede mantenerse en pie, entrecierra los ojos, a veces tiembla, vomita, le dan espasmos y se queja constantemente

Fluttershy se acerco a Xibalba para examinarlo, le puso un termómetro y varias cosas mas después de unos minutos le explico a Sleipnir y a Seras lo que sucedía

-Verán el presenta mucha deshidratación, tiene algo de fiebre y presenta los síntomas de envenenamiento

-Ay no y ¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunto Sleipnir

-No puedo asegurarles nada, tendría que quedarse aquí para que pueda canalizarlo así repondrá los líquidos que perdió, estaré vigilándolo constantemente, si sucede algo les avisare inmediatamente

-Ah esta bien pero ¿Podemos venir a visitarlo?-pregunto Seras

-Claro que pueden, las veces que quieran

-Bien Gracias Flutters te lo encargamos mucho-dijo Sleipnir acariciando a Xibalba

-No se preocupen ya verán que se pondrá mejor

Mas tarde ese día

Sleipnir estaba arropando a sus pequeñas en sus respectivas camas

-Papi ¿Xiba estará bien?-pregunto Ilussia

-Si mi amor el estará bien pero ahora tienes que descansar-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Se retiro de ahí dejando dormidas a sus hijas, al entrar a su habitación vio a Seras que mostraba una cara de tristeza

-Jackie

-Mande Vicky

-¿Crees que Xibalba salga de esta?

-Ya veras que si, en unos días estará destruyéndolo todo, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es descansar un poco-dijo Sleipnir besándola

Al día siguiente

Seras y Sleipnir estaban en casa de Fluttershy junto a su amigo Xibalba

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Seras

-Aun no puede levantarse y sigue débil pero ya esta un poco mejor, si pueden notarlo esta mas despierto que ayer y aunque no pueda levantarse el trata de hacerlo, no quiere rendirse esta peleando

-Hola Xiba ¿Cómo estas? ya párate para que nos vayamos oh que no quiere-decía Sleipnir acariciando su cabeza, Xibalba al oírlo emitía un pequeño gruñido a manera de respuesta

Seras lo abrazo-Mi bebesote no pasa nada todo estará bien, no te rindas tu puedes recupérate para que te prepare tu comida favorita, te quiero mucho Xiba-decia entre lagrimas

-Me duele decirles esto pero deberían dejarlo descansar, pueden volver mas tarde si gustan

-Gracias Flutteshy vendremos mas tarde

Una vez que llegaron al gremio trataron de distraerse ayudando con la decoración que iba excelente sin ningún percance incluso el árbol ya estaba adornado y todo lo demás

Después de algunas horas decidieron que ya era hora de ver como se encontraba su amigo, al llegar Futtershy les comento que lo había sedado y que solo podían estar ahí 10 minutos maximo, a transcurrir esos 10 minutos regresaron a casa a realizar algunas cosas, organizaron el banquete, mandaron las invitaciones para la gran fiesta, jugaron con las niñas, comieron algo y un sinfín de cosas mas

Todo iba bien hasta que un pergamino apareció frente a ellos y decía lo siguiente

**Sleipnir y Seras**

**Me duele decirles esto pero Xibalba comenzó a temblar mucho **

**yo trate de calmarlo pero después sufrió un paro respiratorio trate de todo**

**para hacerlo reaccionar pero no respondía y Lamentablemente**

**Acaba de Fallecer**

Esto causo un fuerte impacto, Seras estallo en llanto-No, no Xibalba no ¿Por qué? no es cierto

En cambio Sleipnir estaba inmóvil no lo podía creer-Xi..xibalba murió no es cierto- entro en shock, repetia lo mismo una y otra vez, Seras aun llorando trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano así que decidió darle tiempo a Sleipnir y se retiro para ir por el cuerpo de aquel que fue su entrañable amigo

Sleipnir estaba inconsolable no podía asimilar que su fiel amigo hubiera muerto-No..no..no-minutos después Seras llego con el cadáver de Xibalba en su espada

-Ja..jackie ¿Qui..quieres verlo?-pregunto Seras secándose las lagrimas, Sleipnir solo asintió

Cuando lo deposito en los brazos de Sleipnir este rápidamente quito la manta que lo cubría para poder verlo, Xibalba mostraba una cara llena de paz y tranquilidad dando a entender que no murió mal ni triste incluso en su rostro se podía apreciar lo que parecía una sonrisa

-Mi querido amigo perdóname si alguna vez hice algo mal-dijo acariciando el rostro de Xibalba

Seras un poco mas tranquila le dijo-Fluttershy dijo que en la mañana el se estaba despidiendo de nosotros

-¿En serio?

-Si eso me dijo, Jackie ¿Le dirás a las niñas?

-No al menos por ahora no, deberíamos sepultarlo ¿Qué te parece en el jardín?

-Me parece una buena idea vamos

Llevaron a Xibalba al jardín, Norberto no recibió feliz pero su felicidad se apago al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, con un notoria tristeza los siguió al punto donde iban a enterrar a Xibalba

Una vez ahí Sleipnir y Seras comenzaron a cavar en la tierra, Norberto con tristeza se acurruco en el cuerpo de su amigo pero se hizo a un lado al ver a Sleipnir acercándose

-Tranquilo Norbi el esta en un lugar mejor-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la gran serpiente

Depositaron el cuerpo del gran reptil en un gran agujero y comenzaron a rellenarlo Norberto cambio su actitud traviesa y destructiva por una actitud calmada, cuando terminaron de cavar la gran serpiente se recostó junto a donde estaba enterrado su mejor amigo

-No estés triste Norberto, a el no le gustaría verte así-dijo Seras abrazándolo

-Voy a extrañar que se coma las almohadas-decía Sleipnir secándose las lagrimas, en ese instante sintió los brazos de Seras rodeándolo

-A mi también me duele Jackie, pero debemos superarlo recuerda que Norberto también necesita de nuestros cuidados

-Tienes razón Preciosa, Norberto ven vamos adentro te voy a preparar tu platillo favorito-Norberto recobro su felicidad , siguió a Seras y a Sleipnir adentro del gremio-Adiós querido amigo gracias por todo-dijo Sleipnir

-Gracias a ustedes-finalizo una misteriosa voz

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Fue algo triste pero espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review diciendo que les parecio sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Nueva Amenaza

En el centro la abandonada ciudad de Teotihuacan había una enorme pirámide, en un trono de piedra dentro de esta estaba sentado un Pony muy extraño se trataba de un gran Pegaso color Jade, su cola era la de una serpiente de cascabel ,unas largas alas con las puntas de las plumas color azul, sus ojos eran los de una serpiente al igual que los dos largos colmillos que salían de su boca, en la cabeza tenia puesto un gran penacho decorado con hermosas plumas rojas y varias piedras preciosas.

Este singular Pegaso tenia una mirada seria y un tanto inexpresiva, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto ese idiota?-se pregunto aquel pegaso

-Ten un poco de respeto-dijo una voz

-Veo que llegaste Ra ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

La voz revelo su figura se trataba de un Fénix dorado, este Fénix era lo triple de grande que uno normal

-Tenia unos pequeños asuntos que atender-respondió mostrándole al pegaso las cabezas decapitadas de varios ponys

-Tan sutil como siempre , no Ra

-Y tu tan serio y amargado como siempre Quetzalcóatl-respondió Ra riéndose

-Como sea ¿Cuándo partiremos? estoy impaciente por tener a Equestria bajo mi control-dijo Quetzalcóatl con seriedad

-Ahora mismo-Ra emprendió vuelo hacia una dirección desconocida seguido por Quetzalcóatl

En Ponyville

En el gremio "Soul Reapers" todos ya hacían sus labores diarias

-Ah vaya que es un lindo día ¿no? Jackie-dijo Seras

-Siempre sera un lindo si tu estas a mi lado

-Awww que lindo eres por eso me gustas

En ese momento Hope apareció lanzándose hacia sus padres

-¡MAMI, ¡PAPI¡ ¡BUENOS DIAS¡

-Hola mi pequeña ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Seras tomándola entre sus brazos

-Bien, Tengo Hambre

-Esta bien enana ven-Sleipnir la subió a su lomo y junto a Seras se dirigieron al comedor

Una vez ahí saludaron a todos como de costumbre, buscaron una mesa disponible para poder sentarse, cuando encontraron una mesa rápidamente el mesero y cheff del gremio Watari se acerco, era un huevo con patas o eso parecía pero la realidad era que es un dragón que nunca pudo romper el cascaron solo se podían ver sus ojos y sus patas

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-pregunto Watari

-Yo quiero Hot cakes con mucha miel de maple señor Huevin-dijo Hope

-Buena elección pequeña y a ustedes lo de siempre ¿Cierto?

-Si Watari lo de siempre

Minutos después Watari les llevo lo que habían ordenado, sin perder tiempo la feliz familia comió su desayuno, al terminar Sleipnir como todos los días dio un recorrido por el gremio para ver si todo marchaba bien

-Bien Ahuizotl amigo mío ¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Todo en orden Jackal no hay nada que reportar

-Excelente

Después de esto Sleipnir salió a dar paseo por el pueblo, visito algunos amigos, compro cosas, comió como un loco, hizo algunas locuras aprovechando que Seras no lo vigilaba, le dio sus lamidas a Teodora junto con su hermano Gunner y un sinfín de cosas mas.

-Ah iría a Canterlot a ver como esta mi hermano pero nah mañana regresa aparte Luna quiere asesinarme, mejor evito riesgos y me quedo en casa-dijo mientras regresaba al gremio

Al entrar Perseo se le acerco-Que bueno que regresaste

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Sleipnir

- Detecte dos presencias muy poderosas aproximándose

-¿Amigo o Enemigo?

-No lo se

Entonces Ahuizotl apareció frente a ellos con una cara de preocupación-Sleipnir el ya viene

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Es Quetzalcóatl viene para acá

-¿Quetzal Qué?

-Quetzalcóatl el Dios Creador de mi pueblo, al principio el era una deidad bondadosa que nos daba todo lo que necesitábamos, nos ayudaba a resolver nuestros problemas gracias a el fuimos un pueblo prospero y duradero pero un día Quetzalcóatl se volvió malvado, dejo de ayudarnos solo le interesaban las riquezas de nuestra tierra, comenzo a asesinar inocentes, destruyo ciudades enteras solo para conseguir mas poder-dijo con algo de tristeza- hasta que un día yo junto a los demás Tlatoanis decidimos ponerle fin a esto, fuimos a su templo para enfrentarlo, la batalla fue dura pero al final logramos sellarlo

-Wow entonces solo debemos reunir a esos Tlatoanis pare detenerlo ¿Verdad Ahuizotl?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Me temo que eso no será posible

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-Yo fui el único Tlatoani que sobrevivió a aquel enfrentamiento, el único de 22-esto dejo sorprendido tanto a Sleipnir como a Perseo

-¿Qué haremos ahora? por lo que nos conto Ahuizotl es muy fuerte y lo peor es que no viene solo

-Bueno si es tan malo como dice debemos detenerlo ¿Qué me dices Ahuizotl?

-Es arriesgado pero no imposible ¿Cuál es el Plan?

-Me parece Excelente, Perseo llama a Seras y a Midas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Quetzalcóatl-Ordeno Sleipnir-El plan querido Ahuizotl es tratar de contenerlo a el y a su acompañante, ahora ve a decirle a los demás que se preparen, no sabemos que tan fuerte es su acompañante

Ahuizotl fue adentro a avisarle a los demás que se prepararan para la batalla

-Ah Markus, Gunner, Ragnarok y Discord ¿Porque carajos nunca están cuando los necesito?-dijo Sleipnir con algo de molestia

-Tranquilo Jackie ya veras como resolvemos esto recuerda que nosotros somos la elite del gremio-dijo Seras junto a Midas, Ahuizotl y Perseo

-Yo se que pueden, lo que me preocupa es que tan fuerte es quien viene con Quetzalcóatl

-No importa que tan fuerte sean vamos a aplastar sus cráneos-Exclamo Midas-Además es una buena ocasión para probar mi nueva habilidad

-Pero quiero que la uses con cuidado eso de hacer terremotos es una gran habilidad pero necesitaras aprender a controlarla

-Si lo se no te preocupes ya veras que en poco tiempo la dominare a la perfección

-Bien confió en ti ,ahora solo debemos esperar

No tuvieron que esperar mucho al poco tiempo 2 siluetas aterrizaron generando una explosión que destruyo algunas casas

-Jajajajaja adoro las explosiones-dijo una de las siluetas que en realidad era Ra

-Me pregunto si aquí tendrán piedras preciosas-agrego Quetzalcóatl-un momento detecto una presencia conocida y al parecer no esta solo

-¿De quien se trata? ¿Es fuerte?

-Es uno de eso malditos Tlatoanis pensé que todos habían muerto ese día ya veo que no, a decir verdad si detecto un gran poder en ellos-repentinamente una gran bola de fuego impacto en Quetzalcóatl

-Oh si uno menos-era Sleipnir que venia junto a los demás-sigues tu pavo tamaño extrajumboinconmensurable

-Patético si quieres deshacerte de mi tendrás que esforzarte mas-dijo Quetzalcóatl sin ningún rasguño

Ahuizotl apareció frente a el-Quetzalcóatl no vemos de nuevo

-El tlatoani que sobrevivió que grata sorpresa prepárate a reunirte con los demás

¡SOBRE NUESTRO CADAVER¡-grito todo "Soul Reapers" (Bueno la mayoría) que se había reunido para la gran batalla

-Ajajajajja- Ra rio desquiciadamente-parece que tenemos algunos héroes, bien que me dices amigo les damos el honor de morir viendo nuestras verdaderas formas

-Excelente idea vamos-Un brillo verde cubrió a Quetzalcóatl su apariencia de pony desapareció, se transformo en una enorme serpiente emplumada con unos largos colmillos saliendo de su boca y unos malignos ojos rojos-Tu turno Ra-dijo con una voz muy gruesa

El Gran Fénix se envolvió en llamas doradas, su tamaño aumento considerablemente su apariencia ahora era la de un enorme dragón bípedo color dorado (Como el Dragón Alado de Ra de Yugioh)-Pobres ilusos prepárense para morir-una luz dorada comenzó a formarse en el interior de sus fauces

-Creo que necesitaremos al grandote-dijo Seras escondida detrás de Sleipnir

-Tienes razón ¡CHOMP VEN ACA¡

Cuando Ra se disponía a atacar a nuestros héroes Chomp (El spinosaurio) apareció en su forma adulta tacleando a Ra que cayo al suelo tras el fuerte impacto

-Como te atreves-Quetzalcóatl se dirigía hacia Chomp pero fue frenado por Midas que con su puño derecho genero una onda de choque aturdiendo a la gran serpiente por unos instantes

-Criatura insolente-dijo Ra mientras tenia un feroz combate con Chomp, en cambio Quetzalcóatl era atacado constantemente por los miembros del gremio pero sin éxito, con facilidad se deshizo de la mayoría

La gran serpiente se disponía a lanzar un rayo de energía desde su boca-Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego-era Sleipnir en su forma de lagarto

-Inténtalo-lo reto Quetzalcóatl lanzando un rayo de energía verde

-Prepárate maldito-Sleipnir hizo lo mismo, la única diferencia era que el ataque de Sleipnir estaba hecho de oscuridad

Las dos técnicas chocaron generando una gran explosión que destruyo una cantidad considerable de casa, al final solo quedo una gran nube de humo al disiparse Ra y Quetzalcóatl habían desaparecido

-¿Dónde se fueron?-pregunto Sleipnir regresando a su forma normal-¿Lo logramos?

-No-respondió Ahuizotl-esto todavía no termina

En una colina a las afueras de ponyville Ra y Quetzalcóatl en su forma terrenal observaban el pueblo

-Vaya que son fuertes-exclamo Ra con una sonrisa diabólica

-Si pero esto acaba de comenzar-dijo Quetzalcoatl

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**Espero les haya gustado si es así pueden dejarme un review diciendo que les pareció o bien pueden darme alguna recomendación o sugerencia, sin nadamas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
